grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry Hendrix
Appearance Apollo has blonde hair, green eyes, smooth face, and a smoother voice. He dresses warm, wearing a dark green hooded cloak, and a cream collared button up-shirt. Said collar is always starched, ironed and kept tight enough to choke. His brown pants are supported by suspenders and his patent leather shoes are kept spotless, shining, and pristine. Hidden underneath the cloak is a Bow and Quiver Apollo takes great pride in his appearance, spending a considerable time each morning to make sure his clothing is clean, his teeth are brushed, and his hair is brushed to sit perfectly atop his head. Artemis is quite the fashionable young lady, a fan of skirts, dresses and bows. She loves to sing, or whistle and carry a melody and it shows in her clothing. She wears bright, vibrant greens, the kind that brings out the beauty of her eyes. She has a multitude of shoes, mostly flats, loafers or sandals. Personality Apollo's demeanour can be compared to a star in the night sky, bright, shining, and full of hope; yet distant, foreign and alone. He is naturally quiet, much preferring to sit and play his instrument than sit at the bar with the house. When he is attempting to play the "Henry" persona, he is loud and happy, attempting to become a friend of every group. Satisfying the need for fame, Henry is willing to approach anyone and introduce himself. If only given the right opportunity. Artemis' is a simple girl, a fan of cooking, baking, and sewing. She is the glue that keeps the Hendrix siblings together, she is understanding and soft and prefers to listen rather than talk. Get her away from Apollo and she begins to get more rowdy, get her a little tipsy and she'll sing you a tune. Biography Apollo was born to the Hindenbeck Kingdom, in the Gated city of Riqueza. Born a short year before his sister, he was beloved by his parents, two musicians who duet together attracted and captivated the attention of all those who heard it, Apollo is graced with the same musical ear, and dancing fingers that made his parents popular in the kingdom. Apollo was raised to have compassion with others, to stop and think about the position others are in, their choices, and events that made them the way they are; he understands that every place is like him on the inside, with their own thoughts, and decisions. He was taught to be a beacon of happiness towards others, to care, and feel. His situation was always good, clothed and taught to read and write. He never went hungry, and for the beginning of his life he never had a night that left him sad in the morning. That all changed when he realized the truth of his situation. On a day that Apollo specifically remembers as warm, he caught his parents in hushed conversation, contemplating a 'vacation' from their living quarters on the lawn of a huge Estate. As excited as any Boy faced with the prospect of adventure, he told his sole friend and confidant, one Miss Artemis Hendrix. This girl, considered Apollo's best friend, also doubled as his very own sister, a year younger then him. Sitting on his bed in their shared bedroom, he told her the story of his day, including the conversation with his parents, and how they were going to be whisked away to travel across the North Blue. Two days later he found his parents in chains, the next day he realized that his family had been dedicated to entertaining the nobles in their neighbourhood, attending their parties and gathering all the information they could. By the fourth day his Parent's were executed for their involvement in an alleged revolution to overthrow the royal family. That night, Apollo found a non-titled leather bound book, full of songs and handscribed sheets of music. Hidden throughout were names; names of islands, cities, people and business. Surprisingly enough it even contained the odd Den Den Mushi number. During the Wolf's hour, Apollo found himself sneaking out of Riqueza holding the hand of his sister. The next night he found himself in Lyneel. Fending for two is not an easy task as a young boy, and the first weeks were hell, until Apollo, with his sister found themselves working toward the similar goal of survival. Apollo adopted the name Henry when he began to live in a library. Henry began to fall towards the less savory side of things. He picked up his first weapon, a small recurve bow, thrown together by an Adventurer for the child to play with. For the next few years of his life, Henry lived off of whatever he could beg, or steal. He was commonly seen in stores with his sister, asking generous owners for free samples, or old food. After a few months of living in between the shelves of the library, Henry found his thoughts going back to the old book. One night, after he was sure his sister had gone to bed, he retrieved it from it's hiding place, sat underneath an old windowsill, and cracked open the book under the moonlight. He was instantly drawn to the music, and flooded with memories of his Mother's playing while his Father sang. Then he decided to add a third facet of generating revenue to his life. His Goal is to find his father's Lyre, a beautiful old instrument, hopefully left somewhere in their old house in Riqueaza Apollo has changed much over the years, but his main goal in life has become to move people. Emotionally, and Physically. He has since upgraded his bow. Professions Entertainer: An entertainer makes their living through putting on shows and keeping someone enthralled in their act. They’re experts at knowing just what people like and what to do to keep people watching. This character is a {insert choice of entertainment here} and has knowledge pertaining to this vocation. When putting on a show, Entertainers have a high chance of distracting any nameless faces in a crowd as they perform for them, entrancing them in their performance. Apollo's form of entertainment is the Lyre. Primary Trait: This character is a skilled {insert choice of entertainment here} and can create performance techniques that buff allies for as long as they perform them. Weapon Specialist: A Weapon Specialist is someone who has devoted some degree of their life to the mastery of a single weapon, such as katanas, small shields, spiked whips, pistols, rifles, slingshots, or anything you can think of. With their chosen weapon, they can be skilled enough that they may almost seem like extensions of their own bodies. This character is highly skilled in using a {Bow} and can create techniques involving use of that weapon. Traits Traits are passive abilities your character can acquire, to help differentiate them from other characters. Traits serve a variety of purposes, ranging from racial abilities, utilizing professional knowledge, acquiring a follower, or even as simple as a stat boost. Traits are split into two groups: * Professional Traits, which are traits that deal with your choice of professions. * General Traits, which encompass everything else. 'Professional Traits' As a starting character you are allowed to one have professional trait. Lovely Assistant (1 Trait): This character has an NPC that is deemed to be a Personal NPC. These NPCs have the entertainer profession and can perform any entertainment technique you can for the same effect. In addition, if you decide to perform the same song in close proximity the stat buff will remain the same, but the crowd size will increase by one rank. recommended for Primary Entertainer 'General Traits' As a starting character you are allowed three general traits. Fate of the Swift (3 Traits): By placing traits in Fated, you lock them until the next time you earn a trait. You may put as many traits as you have into fated. In the meantime, you get a temporary boost of (# of traits in fated, multiplied by 3) to your agility stat. This does not increase your Will, your technique points, or your max technique rank. General Trait(Cost): Description General Trait(Cost): Description Combat Style Apollo prefers to fight from a distance, hamstringing his enemy before they get close enough to ruin his pretty face. If an enemy were to get close, Apollo tends to use his environment to his advantage, trying his best to critically injure the enemy as quickly as possible. His combat style is pretty basic. He knows how to throw a punch, and attempt a hip toss. Artemis fights with slaps and low blows. She grabs people by their ears or hair to toss them around. She's been rone to randomly hit her friends with a gut shot. Character Stats These statistics determine how competent your character is, at certain things. When allocating any stat points, take into consideration of what having X''' amount of points in each stat means. Don't be surprised if you're outmatched, because you decided to keep a certain stat at three points. New characters start with 50 stat points. Items Items are anything with a monetary value, that your character should purchase. This includes, but is not limited to weapons, armors, den den mushis, ships, and dials. Anything of monetary value to your character specifically should be listed here. As a starting character you can start out with one two handed weapon or two one-handed weapon. These weapons can be made of any starting material, with the exception of Seaking Leather. Below, is a transaction sheet where you can keep track of your gains and losses. ''Kari, or ''The Hunt(Cost): A wooden Longbow, trusty and sturdy. Apollo has never shot an arrow that didn't fly true from this bow. '''Item Name(Cost): Description Techniques Techniques are those cool things that most characters in anime and manga do. They contribute to the fighting styles and abilities of the characters, ranging from very simple to extremely complex. Your technique points are equal to your Will*2.5, meaning the average character will start with 25 points to spend and have a max rank of 10. Example of a Technique Category:NPC